


keep it all out of sight, undercover of the night

by theaberrantwritergirl



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Rey, F/M, Humor, Hux Has Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Omega Kylo Ren, Paparazzi, Politics, Pregnancy, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance, Social Issues, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, alpha leia takes no nonsense, or really my very bad attempt at humor, you'll probably suffer but you'll love me later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl/pseuds/theaberrantwritergirl
Summary: Kylo Ren—rockstar, actor, creative genius—has it all. World-wide fame, apartments in Chicago and Tokyo, and a sea of adoring alpha women and men. There are only two things that threaten his image. One? He’s a 26-year-old omega in an alpha world. And two? He’s just knocked up his 16-year-old, adopted alpha sister.Modern, rockstar/music AU. Lyrics from "Undercover" by The Rolling Stones.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. you love me for everything you hate me for

**Author's Note:**

> _I can be your whore!  
>  I am the dirt you created  
> I am your sinner, I am your whore  
> But let me tell you something baby  
>  **You love me for everything you hate me for**_  
>  —["Whore"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GurkREc-q4I&list=PLEk6MxhK_jyH_dYf19X1N_Z9C6WPZwWcs&index=3) by In This Moment  
>   
> 
> 
> **Warning:** Rey is 16 in this fic, and there will be explicit scenes. Thus, "underage" is tagged. However, there will be no rape whatsoever. Be aware of the tags and verbal warnings before each chapter. Reader discretion is advised. 

He finds out from the cover of _HEAT Today_ magazine. There, resting on a wire rack at a corner shop in the city.

_YOUNG LIFE IN DANGER! Creative Genius KYLO REN’s 16-year-old alpha sister—RAPED, PREGNANT, and ABANDONED! (Sources say HE is the FATHER!)_

Her fake smile stares back at him, brow creased, freckles dull. It’s a blown-up picture of her face surrounded in a bed of smaller pictures from _that_ week together in Tokyo. Kylo hasn’t seen a picture of her in months. Hasn’t felt her soft brown hair or whispered lyrics into her ear. _For the best, for the best…_ That’s what he’d told her the day he left to go on tour—what he repeated to himself when he rubbed his face into the scarf he’d stolen from her.

He adjusts his sunglasses, pulls his black hoodie further up his head and tightens the strings. Thankfully the cashier doesn’t recognize him. Not in Uptown. He throws down his usual pack of cigarettes, his titanium registration bracelet rattling against the counter. **Ω** The symbol stares back, screaming at him. _Freak! **Ω** Stalker! **Ω** Rapist! **Ω** Omega. Omega. Omega. _

He runs back to his hotel like he’s escaping from hundreds of paps shoving cameras in his face. His phone is dead. Has been since his heat started. Maybe a week ago? How long has it been? How much time has slipped away this cycle?

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for three days!” his manager, Hux, barks at him, phone vibrating from the intensity of his voice. “Where are you? No one would tell me! I’m sending a car immediately.”

Kylo lights a cigarette, inhales an extra-long drag. “Heat hit me after the show.” He scratches his forehead, staring at the magazine cover—her face—on the table. “Had one of the guys get me a motel here in Uptown with a fake.”

“You know what we talked about! It’s required for you to continue to take your suppressants— _especially_ on tour. You know the rules: no suppressants, no shows. Alphas trigger heats for us. Biology one-oh-zero! Never mind. That’s the least of our worries. Have you seen the tabloids? The paparazzi have been relentless. Your mother has been in and out of my office for the past three days. That woman is Hades, Hitler, Trump… In a pantsuit! She won’t stop. The police are getting involved. I’ve been to my therapist eight times since. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t, Ren. I won’t. I swear it! I’m going to quit! I swear—”

“—calm down. I’ll be there. But I need to know. Did you see her? Is she okay?”

“Who? You mean your _underage alpha sister_ you fucked? Why don’t you give her a call for old family’s sake! Bring over a _sorry I knocked you up_ fruitcake as a baby warming present! I’m sure Hades in a pantsuit would love it!”

“She’s not my actual sister. My parents adopted her a few years ago.”

Hux snorts. “Does it matter? Underage, raped, and filled with your kid—that’s what all the tabloids are saying! That’s all the police care about!”

“I’ll send you the address for the car. Be there as soon as I can.”

The phone crackles with more ranting, but Kylo ends the call. Puts his phone on _Do Not Disturb._ Moves to his suitcase and brings her scarf to his nose. Lavender and cherry blossoms and spring air. His tongue aches; his mouth waters. Burning and healing like it did when he was inside of her, doused in softness. She hadn’t recoiled from him like the others. Not even when he dug into her flesh, locking them together while he spilled and spilled into her.

 _YOUNG LIFE… DANGER… RAPED._ That’s how the narrative will go, that’s how they will paint him and any other omega male. _Creative_ _genius, world-famous musician, rock legend—_ none of that will save him. He is an omega in an alpha world. They’ll say he groomed her from a child, just waiting for her to present.

His fingers shake when he types his first text message to her in months, but type he does, cigarette burning to ash against his lips.

 _At the end of all of this,_ he writes. Lyrics to the first song he ever wrote about her. The one he found her humming while she did homework or watched a movie next to him. _At the end of the everlasting daylight. Darkness, a darkness. That’s where you’ll find me, you say, screaming, you’re not alone. You’re never alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, praise, constructive criticism? Leave a comment below or follow me on Tumblr: [theaberrantwritergirl](https://theaberrantwritergirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This project will be more relaxed than Nightshade & Sakura. I'm not sure how long it will be; I'm simply trying to fall in love with writing again after a mostly unproductive year. I'm also working on an Epilogue Part 2 for Nightshade... for those that enjoyed that story and asked me to write a bit more. I've been sad since I finished it.
> 
> <3


	2. the children are doing fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the night ahead there's a light upon this  
>  House on a hill  
> The living, living still  
> Their intention is to kill and they will, they will  
> But **the children are doing fine**  
>  I think about them all the time  
> Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will_
> 
> — [House on a Hill ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzuSVxuGW64) by The Pretty Reckless  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major trigger warnings for this one. Mention of rape in dialogue and thoughts, but no graphic depictions of it.

She receives his message after school, just before her violin class. There, in an insignificant blue notification bubble, after almost three months of silence.

 _You’re not alone. You’re never alone._ Her fingers move against her violin without thinking. It’s _her_ song, the one he wrote three years ago when she experienced her first heat. It was the rock mismatched classical melody that catapulted him to instant world-wide fame. Then: _I just found out. I’m going back to the office. Wish me luck. Call me when you can._ Her eyes flutter closed, mouth humming.

“Rey!” Luke says.

Her eyes snap open.

“You’re not reading your sheet music.”

Heat rises to her cheeks. Who the fuck does he think he is—commanding her? He’s not _her_ Omega _._ He’s not anything! Nothing! A stupid old man with nothing better to do than run song after song after song until her fingers ache and she wants to break her violin into splinters. She could knock his teeth out, let the blood run down his chin.

“Rey?”

And just like that—her bow snaps and she realizes she’s crying, angry tears that burn. So much for being a “tough” girl alpha. She’d blame it on the stupid hormone shots she has to get to maintain the health of the pregnancy, but it would be only partly true. She’s a broken alpha. Always has been. 

“I’m fine. It doesn’t matter. I’m ready. Again.”

Luke looks at the splintered bow and laughs. 

“What?”

He stands up and moves to the supply closet, pulling out a spare bow. “Did Ben contact you?”

Rey rolls her eyes, taking the new bow from him.

“Rey?”

“Why do you care?”

Luke raises his eyebrows like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “No contact until we can sort out what happened.” He holds his hand open for her phone. “And you need to cooperate with the authorities next time.”

“Why should I listen to you? You’re not my father; he’s not my mate. I _told_ all of you. He didn’t rape me! _I_ used _him._ He’s just a creep obsessed with me.”

“Intercourse is illegal for Alphas and Omegas under seventeen unless you’re mated. Last I checked you’re 7 months shy of that and Ben had some sense to leave you intact. Phone. Now.”

With another eye roll, Rey reluctantly slaps her phone into Luke’s open palm. “Happy?”

“Probably should get used to that _creep._ Kid has strong genetics.” He glances at her well-covered stomach. “It’ll probably look like him, you know?”

“Yeah, well at least it won’t look like you.” Her chest pangs with guilt as soon as the words leave her lips, but it’s like Ben’s texts have triggered an emotional avalanche—a force she can’t stop. Much like the week they spent together in Tokyo. _A long time coming,_ that’s what Leia had said when she found out about the pregnancy. _I should have never sent you away like him._

Luke cracks a smile, then glances at her hand resting on the bow. His face falls. “What happened to your hand?”

“It’s nothing. Talk shit, get hit.” 

The smile returns. “Got a lot of spunk, kid. Always have. Like him.”

 _Like him._ His long, black hair. Those dark eyes. He could be in a sea of fans, playing the best show in Soldier Field with 60,000 people plus, and he would always be lonely. An outcast. Eyes somehow forever finding hers swimming in the crowd. 

“I’m _nothing_ like him,” she retorts, pushing his image from her mind, the feel of his teeth against her mating gland. “Can we get back to it?” 

“Sure.” Luke’s smile grows, then falls. “Maybe now you can be more dedicated to music. The glue that keeps us together in hard times. Often abandoned in happier ones, huh?”

 _I have always been dedicated,_ Rey thinks, but remains silent, recalling the past five years since Leia and Han adopted her. The bleeding fingers, the raspy voice. _This all started with music,_ she wants to say. When they wanted her to _learn_ from Ben. Her “big break”—join him for two weeks while he was in Japan. Perform with him. Absorb everything she could. One week of practice. One week of performing. Rey’s debut to the world as the Musical Genius’ Kylo Ren’s sister, riding in his spotlight. It was supposed to be _glorious._ Her rise.

Rey picks up her violin and begins from the top. 

She could have never imagined the way he smelled when they were centimeters apart—the concoction of pheromones that made heat pool between her legs, that drenched her with a feeling she had never felt before deep in her cunt. No other Omega had ever affected her like he had. She had ignored it for years. The intensity of his glances, those dark eyes burning with hunger, rage, obsession, yet softened with a crease in his eyebrows by something that seemed impossible, deeper than carnality. 

For the first few days, she kept her distance for as long as she could. Took her meals separately—in her designated room of his apartment or at a park. Practices were cold and emotionless. Awkward. But then she had shared a stage with him. Those pleading eyes glimmering under the lights. _Please. Please. Please. Alpha. I can give you what you need. Don’t you want me?_

The song crescendos. Her fingers move in a flurry of major chords.

Rey remembers when the tension snapped. Lips and teeth fusing together. Anything, oh anything to make the pulsing in her cunt stop. His thrusts as he plunged deep into her body, sheathing himself fully, pumping her full of his seed, of him. Again and again, until the fever dissipated with the intensity of his gaze. 

_Just some creep, right, Rey?_

The music ceases, fading. But its effect always lingers.

* * *

**Kylo**

“Hallelujah, praise Palpatine!” Hux makes the sign of the cross and holds open the door to Snoke Industries, as Kylo and his bodyguards bat away swarms of paps trying to force him to talk.

“Why did you rape her?” “What do you have to say about the situation with your sister?” She’s your sister!” “Kylo! Kylo! Please! Can you make any comment on the situation with your sister? Did you plan it?”

The situation with your _sister._

With your _sister._ The way the word falls from the pap’s lips—almost in disgust. 

Kylo wants to puke. “She’s not my fucking sister,” he barks out instead, flash blinding him. “Get the fuck out of my face.” He’s not usually this aggressive with the paparazzi, but his mind is screaming, a primal thought, an uncontrollable urge: _Survive, survive. Defend alpha. Alpha will be pleased._

Luckily, his bodyguards push him forward before he can snap. And as soon as he’s inside and safely on the 32nd floor, Hux pushes a suppressant pill into his hand. 

“The whole bloody city can smell you. Do you want to get fucked in the ass by some alpha? Because that’s how you wake up to nice, bonafide male sausage.”

Kylo glares and hesitates, the pill heavy in his hand.

Sensing his indecision, Hux continues, “A real treat, truly, but judging by your current situation—you only fuck women. Never too late to try I suppose if you’re so inclined. No pregnancy scares… or actual pregnancies.”

“I hate this shit. It’s chemical castration.”

“Chemical castration or a cock in your ass. Or jail, really. The choice is yours.”

“Never happened before. You’re pretty calm and logical now. Get knotted in the last hour?”

Hux scoffs. “No. No thanks to you. I happened to take my suppressants, beta blockers, and a B bar for good measure. Adrenaline? Can’t feel a thing. Which reminds me, your mother will be here in ten minutes, so I’ll send in your eulogy. Any specific last words?”

“I like you better off the meds.”

“I’ve been dealing with that woman for three days since you decided to hole yourself up in god knows where. Oh, and Snoke would like to meet with you too about your little problem in twenty minutes.”

Snoke. Head of Snoke Records. Initials for a long prestigious family name that he keeps hidden from everything but legal documents. The meeting is no surprise to Kylo—everything is playing out the way Snoke wanted. 

Hux’s desk phone rings, and _of fucking course,_ it’s Kylo's mother. Early. Ready to be buzzed up and tear him apart like she’s done since he came screaming from her body into the world. She took one look at his junk and wanted to send him away. How two alphas had created a useless omega son she could never understand. Neither could the doctors or anyone that traced his DNA sequences. He was an anomaly—a mutation—and he had paid dearly for existing.

Kylo knocks back the pill with a heavy gulp of water. “Fuck.” 

“Fuck, indeed.”

When his mother storms in, she is cool and calm, suit crisp, hair perfectly twisted. A perfect senator. Like she doesn’t know the definition of a _hangover_ or _a late night out_. Kylo stands when the door opens and fidgets with his hands, eyes locked to the ground.

“Sit, Ben,” she commands.

He does. Hux stifles a laugh. Silence carries through the sterile office. Leia sits down, clenches and unclenches her jaw, and faces Kylo dead on. 

“She’s sixt—"

“I know.”

“She was under your care—“

“I know.”

“She’s your sister.”

 _That_ makes Kylo look up. “You mean my replacement?” He says it without any emotion, numb. 

“You know that’s not true.”

“It is.” Kylo stares into her brown eyes—eyes that match his, a fact he has tried to hide with blue, black, pink, green—any colored contacts that would wash away the evidence of the DNA they shared. He knows he’s acting like a child, that he’s regressed to the teenage boy hidden behind a mask, but he doesn’t care. 

“ _You_ were the one that left,” his mother states. _“You_ ran away at sixteen, signed a record deal with our competitor, got a court to emancipate you, and that was it. We’ve barely seen you since then. And now _this,_ after we trusted you. Do you know the hell that girl’s been through?”

Rey hadn’t told him much; truthfully, she’d barely told him anything about her past before she was adopted by his parents. But Kylo knew the story. How could he not?

“Yeah,” he responds. “You never shut up about it. How good of a thing you did by taking her in. How noble indeed.”

And proving him right, Leia says, “That girl was abandoned here by her mother at ten years old! She lived on the streets for a year before I found her sleeping in our backyard. By herself, in a Chicago winter, for a year! And what do you do the second you get her alone for two weeks? You get her pregnant. At sixteen.”

“I didn’t want any of this. I told her we couldn’t talk after what happened. I found out today, from a magazine article.” He scrubs his face, feels like crying. “You act like she’s a child.”

Leia stands. “She _is_ a child! Jesus, Ben! It’s pedophilia.”

Hux clears his throat, smiling, pretending to be distracted by something on his laptop at his desk. He’s enjoying it. Every second of watching him—a male omega get ripped to shreds by his own alpha mother. It would be another omega fetish—the kind of thing on DemiHub just before the two actors fucked—if Hux weren’t so blatantly disapproving of Kylo’s mere existence. 

“Ephebophilia, actually,” Kylo says, leaning forward and linking his hands together. 

“That’s not the point.”

Kylo continues anyway, “She’s a teenager past puberty. But even that would suggest I’m attracted to a specific age group, which I’m not. You naturally want logical answers about what happened, but there aren’t any. It’s biology. I wasn’t on suppressants.”

 _And neither was she,_ Kylo wants to add, but doesn’t. Rey can’t take normal strength suppressants until she’s cycled for two years consistently. Otherwise, it would mess up her fertility later in life—the little, precious fertility that female alphas have, sparked by having an omega partner. 

“It’s illegal for you not to be on normal strength suppressants unless you have a mated Alpha partner. Where everyone knows who you belong to, and there’s no worry about you… committing some heinous crime.” _Rape,_ she means, but he knows she won’t say it. 

_Who you belong to._ Like he’s some fucking prize to be captured, bound, and sold. But no more. No, no more. The time has come.

“I’m aware.”

“Law enforcement wants to question you, and there will likely be some sort of trial due to the nature of what you’ve done.”

“So be it. None of it matters. Is Rey okay?”

“I don’t know. She won’t talk. She says she initiated everything and implicates you for nothing. She’s not cooperative with law enforcement, Luke, myself, _or_ Han. As for her and the baby? They’re fine. It’s a miracle that she was able to sustain the pregnancy without hormone stimulation from you. The doctor thinks it’s because of all the time she spends around Luke, practicing, but she doesn’t know.”

 _Luke._ The name makes Kylo wince.

“I _am_ sorry, if it means anything.”

Leia laughs. “You got her pregnant and manipulated her into silence.”

“Yeah, well. If that’s what you’d like to believe.” He stands, moves to the entrance. “I have a meeting with my boss. So if we’re done here…” He opens the door and gestures for her to leave.

Leia’s eyes narrow. “I’ve been waiting to see you for three days,” she snaps, but she really means: _You’re an omega! How dare you talk to me like I am beneath you!_ It’s how every alpha has talked to him his entire life. Every alpha but Snoke. _And_ Rey… but that was… different. 

“I’ll cooperate with the authorities, whatever you want. But could you keep me updated? Tell me how Rey and the uh… baby are doing?” _Baby._

For a moment, Leia looks like she might chuck something at him, rip his mating gland off, or burn the whole 150 million dollar building down with her in it. The latter seems most likely. 

But after a few seconds, she breathes out. “Fine. And I’ll reach out to my contacts and see if we can get this situation brushed under the rug as systematically as possible. The trash magazines love a good handout. I’ll also see what I can do from the legislative side.”

When she’s gone, Kylo buries his face in his hands, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. Law enforcement. Snoke. Leia. He checks his phone—no response from Rey. 

He’s going to be a father. An actual father. Holy _fuck._ What has he done?

“Rough day isn’t over,” Hux says, eyebrows raised. “Snoke would like to see you now.”

When Kylo makes his way to the top, Snoke is indeed waiting for him. He turns away from the window, from the unfurled, bright city, drink in hand, and whispers the words Kylo knew he’d hear the moment he saw that magazine cover—

“Well done. Well, well done.”

Kylo takes a seat and waits for further instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, praise, constructive criticism? Leave a comment below or contact/follow me on Tumblr: [theaberrantwritergirl](https://theaberrantwritergirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
